The World Keeps Turning
by weaksauce
Summary: Here's another series of drabbles focused on Troy and Ryan! It's in the same vein as Fast Times at East High, but they'll take place after high school. They're still going to be short romantic, funny pieces. They may or may not be one-shots. Tryan SLASH
1. Kitty

Ryan slammed the cupboard door under the sink closed, having just thrown away a large clump of fibers that he'd taken from the side of his couch. He grumbled to himself as he walked out into the living room to see his boyfriend sitting there, a small fur ball sitting in the palm of his hands.

"Troy, I don't want that _thing_ here any more," Ryan spat, walking over to the couch. "Look what it did! I'm going to have to get this couch reupholstered now."

Troy looked up at the irate blond with a surprised expression on his face. "But, Ry," he said, making his eyes go all wide with that pleading expression Ryan could never get past. "How could you kick something so cute out of our apartment?"

With that he held the little fur ball, a small grey and white kitten, that still fit in the palm of his hands, toward his fuming boyfriend.

"I never even wanted a stupid cat," Ryan said, ignoring the little animal that was just staring up at him, before flopping down onto the couch. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this in the first place."

Troy pulled the cat back to his chest and sent a glowering look at Ryan. "Don't let kitty here you talk like that," he said. "You'll hurt her feelings."

"Feelings?" Ryan laughed mirthlessly. "What about my couch? Look at what she did to it!" He ended by pointing his fingers to the side of the couch that had been torn up by the cat's clawing.

"She's sorry for whatever she did, Ry," Troy said, trying to placate his boyfriend. "But she's just a baby, and look how cute she is."

Troy set the kitten down next to his boyfriend and then watched as she walked over to the blond and snuggled down next to him, curling into his side. And Ryan couldn't help but admit that she was pretty cute, regardless of what she did to his couch.

"I can't believe I'm falling for this kitten," he sighed. "Sharpay wouldn't have ever let this happen."

"And that's why I love you and not Sharpay," Troy said, smiling as he leaned over to rest his head on Ryan's shoulder.

"Is that the only reason?" Ryan asked, laughing as the brunet swatted his arm. The two sat in silence for a few moments before Ryan spoke up again. "Troy?" he questioned. "Did you really name it Kitty?"

"What?" Troy asked, lifting his head from Ryan's shoulder to look his boyfriend in the eye. "It's cute."

**A/N: So, I just couldn't stay away from writing these little drabbles. While the others took place in high school, I think this series will take place after high school, maybe in college, maybe not. I just think it provides a different avenue to tell these little stories. I hope you all enjoy!**


	2. Mosquitoes

"I can't believe I let you talk me into going to that campsite for the Fourth of July," Ryan said as he eased himself into one of the armchairs in their apartment's living room. "I should have known, nature and the Evans family don't mix."

"Oh, come on," Troy said, sitting on the arm of the chair his boyfriend had just occupied. "It wasn't that bad. You had a great time."

"I had a great time for the first 15 minutes we were there," Ryan retorted. He had initially thought that spending the day outside would be nice. They were going to be with friends, and they'd get a great view of the fireworks at night. "And then the bugs came out."

"The bugs weren't that bad," Troy said, putting his hand on the top of his boyfriend's head, which Ryan took to be a bit condescending. "Besides, they're just little things. What harm can they do?"

Ryan turned his head to look incredulously, swiping at the brunet's hand that was still placed precariously on his head. "Does this look like harmless?" he asked, motioning his hands over his body.

Troy took a look at the blond and had to admit that what he saw did look pretty painful.

"I felt like I was walking around with a neon sign over my head that said 'Mosquitoes Eat Free,'" he said pointing at his legs that were covered in small red bumps. "And what's worse is that the bug repellent didn't even work."

"How was I supposed to know that you are somehow immune to the affects of bug spray?" Troy asked.

"You aren't," Ryan grumbled, turning back away from his boyfriend so that he could pout. "But would it kill you to just sit here, listen to me complain and then feel a bit of sympathy for me?"

Troy rolled his eyes, and was lucky that Ryan could see him. "I'll go get Kitty and the calamine lotion," Troy said, getting off the chair. "Then I'll be back and you can complain to your heart's content."

Ryan, thankful that Troy was now being a good boyfriend, sat back in the chair, then crinkled his brow in confusion. "What do you need Kitty for?" he asked.

"If I have to sit through this, so does she," he said.


	3. Cosmo

Troy growled a little bit to himself as he picked up yet another issue of Cosmopolitan from around his and Ryan's apartment. To say that he was a little bit frustrated was an understatement. He'd picked up more than a dozen issues while cleaning up and it wasn't the first time he'd had to do it either.

He was constantly picking issues of the magazine up, and he couldn't for the life of him understand why they had so many. It was a women's magazine after all—something his friends were always sure to point out whenever they came over.

As he walked into the dining room, he found another issue, this time on top of his homework. The issue had Carrie Underwood emblazoned across the cover with teases promising ways to spice up sex lives and find perfect boyfriends. He let out one quick sigh before yelling, "Ryan!"

He only had to wait a moment before his blond bombshell of a boyfriend was entering the dining room. "What do you want, babe?" he asked. He then looked at what was in Troy's hands and smiled. "Oh, thanks. I was wondering what I had done with that issue. I'm glad you found it for me."

He walked over to grab the magazine out of his boyfriend's hands, but at the last second, Troy snatched it away from him.

"Hey," Ryan said, looking accusingly up at the brunet. "I _know_ you don't read that, so why don't you just hand it over?"

"Why do you feel the need to leave these all over the apartment?" Troy asked. "Why do you even get this? It's a girl's magazine."

At that, Ryan took a step back, as though he had been verbally smacked across the face. "A girl's magazine?" he asked. "You think that's all it is?"

Troy just stared blankly back at his boyfriend.

"This is a beacon of culture and style, Troy," he said, waiving his hands in front of him. "It's not just a girl's magazine. It has defined popular culture for an entire generation of American teenagers."

Troy just continued staring, not even appearing to have registered what Ryan was saying. "Yeah, well, tell that to my friends," he said. "Do you have any idea how much crap I get from them when they all come over?"

"So what do you want me to do?" Ryan asked. "Stop getting the magazine?"

"Well, that would be a nice start," Troy said, rolling the magazine up in his hands before sticking it under his arm and crossing them over his chest.

"Fine," Ryan said, walking past the brunet and into the kitchen. "But remember that thing we did the other night that you said you loved so much? It came from that stupid girl's magazine. But hey, whatever, I wouldn't want you to be embarrassed by your friends."

Troy stood in silence for a moment before he heard the door to his and Ryan's bedroom shut. He took the magazine out from under his arm before glancing at the cover one more time. He opened up the glossy pages and turned to a section. He read for a moment before a slight blush covered his cheeks. He then tossed the magazine back on the table.

"Ryan," he yelled down the hallway, making his way toward the bedroom. "Maybe I was a bit too hasty. You shouldn't have to cancel your subscription just because my friend's are jerks."

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to do anything. I promise I haven't forgotten about this story or Thank Goodness. My life has just been taken over by work. I can't promise to have something up in a certain time frame, but I can say that something will be up soon. I hope you all enjoy this!**


	4. Controversy

**CONTROVERSY**

"I can't believe you think Brian and Michael should end up together," Troy said as he sat on the floor next to his boyfriend who was leaning back on the couch. The brunet was looking through the box-set of the American version of _Queer as Folk_, deciding what episode he wanted to watch next.

"They're just so cute," Ryan replied. "They're best friends and they know everything about each other. I guess I'm just more romantic than you are."

Troy scoffed at that. "Whatever," he said. "I just always compared Brian and Justin to us. I mean, he's blond—you're blond. I'm brunet—he's brunet. It just works out."

"You mean the only identifying characteristic I have is that I'm blond?" Ryan asked.

"That's not what I mean at all," Troy said, getting up from his sitting position and turning around so that he could kneel between his boyfriend's legs. "I just … well, you know."

"No, I don't know," Ryan said.

The two just stared at one another for a moment, Troy blushing and Ryan looking at him curiously.

Then, all of a sudden, it just hit him like a ton of bricks. "You're picturing us having sex during the sex scenes aren't you?" he asked, playfully smacking Troy's arm and laughing.

Troy's blush just deepened.

"You are such a pervert, Troy," Ryan said.

The brunet just looked down at the floor, then back up with a devilish grin. "I'll show you just what kind of a pervert I can be," he said.

Ryan just gasped and Troy pounced. The gasp soon turned into a moan, which was followed by another … and another.

**A/N:** So … Queer as Folk. I don't think I've ever seen a fandom where the fans are so divided on their idea of who should be together. This was just something I thought would be a little fun to write. You'd probably need to watch the show in order to understand this, though.

So, sorry if it's confusing to anyone.


	5. Snow

**SNOW**

"My arms hurt so much, Troy," Ryan complained as he lay on the soft comforter of their bed. "I can't believe I thought it would be a good idea to help you."

"Hey," the brunet responded, holding his hands up in front of him as he sat down next to his blond boyfriend, "I never said you needed to come out there. In fact, I distinctly remember telling you to stay inside."

Ryan scoffed from his place on the bed and then doubled over as his seldom-used upper body muscles protested the movement. "Right," he said, once he had recovered, "and since when have you ever known me to back down from such an obvious challenge."

"It wasn't a challenge, I swear," Troy said as he shucked off another one of his wet boots.

Then Ryan started imitating Troy's voice from a conversation they had earlier. "No, Ryan," he intoned, "you stay here on the couch. I'm just going to shovel the snow out of the driveway. No, no, don't over-exert your dainty self, I—the man in this relationship—can do it myself."

"I never said that," Troy replied, turning to his boyfriend. "You know I would never say anything like that." Then he rolled over on the bed so that he was holding himself above his blond boyfriend. "I know you're not dainty."

"Don't think you're going to get out of this by trying to charm me, Bolton," Ryan gritted out, knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist for very long if his boyfriend kept it up.

"I'm not trying to charm you," Troy said, leaning down and placing soft kisses along Ryan's neck and over his cloth-covered shoulders. "I'm just being my natural, loving self."

Ryan just groaned.

**A/N:** This was written because I had to shovel out my parent's driveway yesterday and I wanted to die after I was finished. I think Ryan's excursion ended much better than mine did.


	6. Whitney

**WHITNEY**

It was Saturday and Troy normally would have satisfied himself with sitting on the couch all day and watching sports—any sports; he was not a picky man. But this weekend was a little different. It was the one weekend a month when he had apartment-cleaning duties.

Usually he was able to complain and mope enough that Ryan would cave in and help him out, but today the blond bombshell had ducked out early to go shopping with his sister.

"Shopping?" Troy mumbled to himself as he walked through the living room with one of those new-fangled dusters that picked up all the mess without spreading it all around the house (at least, that's what Bobby or Billy or whoever it was on TV hawking the product, had said). "Right, it was just an excuse to get me to do all of this by myself," he concluded.

About thirty minutes into his cleaning spree, he decided to put some music on by which to pass the time. He needed to clean; he didn't need to be miserable while doing it.

He'd set his iPod to play randomly, and while most of the music was manly and befitting someone of Troy's reputation, the current song did not so much fit that description. "Ryan _must_ have downloaded this one," Troy thought to himself, for there was _no_ way he would have downloaded a Whitney Houston song—especially not one from the '80s talking about how he wanted to dance with somebody (or feel the heat with them).

He continued throughout the apartment, not wanting to go back to the stereo to change the song, but as he walked through he found himself starting to move to the beat. (Hey, it was a catchy song!).

Soon, he was full out dancing, occasionally shooing Kitty from beneath his feet. The cat was cute, adorable even, but she needed to get out of the way. Troy was a man on a mission.

He did take a break from his cleaning duties, however, just long enough to imitate what he was sure Whitney looked like when she hit a particularly high note during the song—the duster serving as his microphone.

It was at that moment when the door turned and both Ryan and Sharpay walked through the door. Sharpay shot a look at her brother and then frowned at Troy before shaking her head. "Crack is wack, Troy," she said. "Crack is wack."

**A/N:** I love '80s Whitney Houston, but I love current Whitney Houston even more. I hope you all get the reference! And Happy Christmas Eve!


	7. Pizza

**PIZZA**

"What?" Ryan asked, not believing what he'd just heard come from his boyfriend's mouth.

"I just thought that instead of getting dressed up and going out for Valentine's Day, it would be nice to just order in, watch movies and snuggle on the couch," Troy replied.

"Not that part," Ryan said, walking over toward the brunet. "That I get; what I don't understand is how you thought ordering a heart-shaped pizza was in any way romantic."

"I just—I don't," Troy began stuttering. He'd never considered the fact that Ryan not might like this idea. Hell, he didn't know a single person who would ever turn down pizza. "I thought it was cute."

"Troy," Ryan drawled out in a whine. "Pizza is grease and garlic on dough. I would hardly call it romantic."

"Oh," Troy said somewhat dejectedly, his shoulders slumping. "Well, I'll go into the kitchen and see if I can find anything to make."

Ryan watched as his boyfriend walked into their kitchen and began looking through the cupboards. He felt bad that he had caused him to be upset, but eating pizza was hardly conducive to making out on the couch.

The pizza did smell pretty good, though. And he never had seen a heart-shaped pizza, before. Ryan wondered if it actually did look like a heart or just some misshapen monstrosity.

He walked over to the table where the pizza box was sitting and lifted the lid. What greeted his gaze caused him to let out a small gasp. On top of the surprisingly shaped pizza was 'I love you' spelled out in mini pepperoni. He stood there for a moment, just staring before a slight touch on his shoulder startled him.

"The guy taking my order thought I was some kind of sap for asking for that," Troy chuckled mirthlessly. "I guess he was right."

Ryan let out a sigh and turned around to wrap his arms around Troy's shoulders. "No," he said. "You aren't a sap. But I am a jerk. You are such a sweetheart, and I feel like I'm always putting my foot in my mouth."

He then leaned in to place a quick kiss on his boyfriend's mouth. "Now, how about we grab the pizza, and go watch a movie. I'll even let you pick."

"Any movie?" Troy asked.

"Any movie," Ryan agreed, still smiling.

"Good," Troy said before turning around to grab the pizza box. "I'm finally going to make you watch _Without a Paddle_." And with that, he grabbed the blond's hand and dragged him into their living room.

**A/N:**__I was inspired by the Papa John's promotion for heart-shaped pizzas. How deliciously tacky. I hope you all enjoy this and also enjoy your valentine's day!


End file.
